Mr. Incredible's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island
Summary With the friends: Stitch, Yuna, Aurora, Zee, Sulley, Archie, Puggsy, Jerry, and Mr. Incredible. They meet Scooby Doo and his buddies, Shaggy Roggers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake who are partnered with by Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Traveling to New Orleans, they arrive on Moonscar Island which is the home of a French woman named Simone Lenoir, her employer Lena Dupree and their ferryman Jacques. The whole group of mystery solvers and heroes learn that the island is full of zombies, and they want to prove whether they're may be "guys in masks". Or so have they thought? It turns out they were real zombies trying to warn Mystery Inc, and their friends to beware for the ruthless Simone, Lena and Jacques are planning to gain more mortally by capturing the remaining meddling kids and duelists and drain their souls while letting the zombies to destroy the Digi-Squad. Now with the Digimon's power to digivolve, multiple monster cards from Bomb Voyage, the shape-shifting tricks of Syndrome and even Mirage's secret transformation into a werewolves caused by the light of the full moon, it's up to those heroes along the Zee and Greymon to defeat the villains, free the lost spirits of those who entered Moonscar Island and save their other friends. Plot Mystery, Inc., goes their separate ways after becoming bored of mystery solving. Daphne Blake and Fred Jones start running a successful television series; Velma Dinkley becomes the proprietor of a mystery bookstore;Shaggy Rogers and his dog Scooby-Doo bounce from job to job. For Daphne's birthday, Fred decides to get the gang back together for a road trip while Daphne is filming her show. After encountering a lot of fake monsters, the gang finally arrives in New Orleans. They are soon invited by a young woman named Lena Dupree to visit Moonscar Island, her employer's home, which is allegedly haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is skeptical, they go with Lena, to whom Fred has taken a fancy. On the island, the gang meets Lena's employer Simone Lenoir as well as the ferryman Jacques and Simone's gardener Beau, to whom Daphne takes a fancy. They also meet Snakebite Scruggs, a ill-natured fisherman, and his hunting pig, Mojo. The gang sets out to prove that the "ghost" is a fake. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by Mojo and end up falling into a big hole, where they encounter the zombie of Morgan Moonscar. By the time the rest of gang comes to investigate, Moonscar isn't around. Simone invites the gang to her house to stay for the night. As the gang is dressing up for dinner, Shaggy sees the ghost of a Confederate colonel in the mirror; Simone explains that the island was a temporary headquarters for a Confederate regiment during the American Civil War. Due to Simone's cats, Shaggy and Scooby eat in the Mystery Machine, but find the food spicy and get some water from the lake, where an army of zombies emerge. Shaggy's bad driving gets the Mystery Machine stuck in the mud, forcing him and Scooby to flee on foot. Fred and Daphne find the Mystery Machine, but no sign of Shaggy and Scooby. They argue about each other's supposed love interests and come across Shaggy and Scooby. They manage to capture a zombie, which is revealed to be real. As the zombies swarm around them, the gang splits in panic. Elsewhere, Shaggy and Scooby discover wax dolls that look like Fred, Velma, and Daphne, and they play with them, causing their friends to undertake a series of involuntary actions for a short time until they leave after disturbing a nest of bats. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Beau return to Simone's house and discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena, who tells them that the zombies took Simone away. They find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Velma finds footprints of Simone's heels and interrogates Lena about the story. Simone then appears, and she and Lena use voodoo dolls to trap the gang in the chamber. Revealing themselves to be evil cat creatures which they then changed into, the two women explain that centuries ago, they were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to a cat god. Vengeful, Simone and Lena asked their cat god to curse the pirates, who had chased the settlers into the bayou. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates, but the curse caused the duo to become cat creatures permanently, requiring that they drain life forces to preserve their immortality. They also gave Jacques immortality so they had a ferryman to bring them more victims. The zombies' intent was to warn the gang to leave to escape their fate. Finding Shaggy and Scooby, Jacques also transforms into a cat creature and chases them to drain their lives, but thanks to the zombies, Shaggy and Scooby run away but accidentally tumble into the cave, interrupting the draining ceremony and distracting the cat creatures. Velma quickly unties herself and creates voodoo dolls of Simone and Lena to interrupt their ritual. When they are finally cornered, the cat creatures' curse expires, causing them to disintegrate, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Beau is revealed to be an undercover police officer sent to investigate the disappearances on the island. Daphne offers Beau a chance to guest-star on her show and discuss the adventure. The next morning, everyone leaves the island via ferry to head back to town. In a post-credits scene, Scooby feeds the cats some milk before howling out his name to the viewers. Cast * Joey McCary as James P. Sullivan * Ben Diskin as Stitch (626) * Maggie Gyllenhaal as Zee (Elizabeth) * Eden Riegel as Yuna Kamihara * Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo * Billy West as Shaggy Rogers * Mary Kay Bergman as Aurora * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Sherman, Mr. Peabody, Jerry, Archie the Scare Pig and Mr. Incredible * B.J. Ward as Velma Dinkley * Dee Bradley Baker as Puggsy * Adrienne Barbeau as Simone Lenoir * Tara Charendoff as Lena Dupree * Cameron Clarke as Detective Beau Neville * Mark Hamill as Snakebite Scruggs * Jennifer Leigh Warren as Chris * Ed Gilbert as Mr. Beeman Crew * Produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Animation for Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Based on the Movie of Monsters University * Directed by Jim Stenstrum * Produced by Cosmo Anzilotti * Written by Glenn Leopold * Music by Steven Bramson * Character Design: Jim Stenstrum * Animation Production by Mook Animation, Inc. (Japan) * Animation Directors: Hiroshi Aoyama and Kazumi Fukushima * Editor: Paul Douglas Music and Songs Opening Sequence * The Incredibles Theme Song - Michael Giacchino Scooby Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby Doo, Where Are You? Theme - Third Eye Blind and Chorus * The Ghost Is Here - Skycycle * It's Terror Time Again - Skycycle Closing Credits * It's Terror Time Again - Skycycle * The Ghost Is Here - Skycycle * The Incredibles Theme Song - Michael Giacchino * Stitch Theme (Burning Love) - Wynonna Category:Mr. Incredible and Friends Movies